The device under consideration relates to a floor sweeper or mop. The mop may be used dry or in conjunction with a liquid or spray material that aids cleaning with the mop. Spray mops are typically constructed with a flat plate, upon which a cover is disposed. The cover may be formed of a synthetic or natural fabric or the like, or combinations thereof. The cover both provides scrubbing action on a surface to be cleaned and absorbent and/or attractive qualities to pick up and retain both solids and liquids.
The plate of the mop is typically attached at a central portion thereof to a shaft and handle via a universal or multidirectional joint that provides freedom of movement in multiple directions between the shaft and the plate such that a user can easily direct the mop plate along a desired path. Because the shaft is attached to the plate at a central portion thereof, the downforce exerted by the user and the weight of the device tends to be greatest in the center of the plate and relatively less in areas of the plate that are radially peripheral relative to the center of the plate.